fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Am I correct in saying that the sun in Fable 2 rises in the West and sets in the East? Can anybody tell me why this is?
}}} I have noticed the sun in Fable 2 rises in the West and sets in the East. Can anybody confirm/explain this to me? Lost Lady Grey (talk) 17:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :You could well be right. I haven't directly checked myself in Fable II, and I seem to recall noticing that somewhere in Fable III - possibly City of Aurora. Where were you when you saw this? It's possible that if you look in some other regions it may go the other way. The easiest explanation I can give (if it sometimes goes one way and sometimes the other) is a design oversight on the part of the coders. If all regions are the same, then perhaps the planet of the Fable world spins in retrograde. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:04, November 13, 2012 (UTC) You are opening up a big can of worms with this subject. My first thought was of standing on the beach outside of Serenity Farm in Oakfield watching the sun rise and set in the same direction. Next I thought of the sundial in the riverside garden in Fable IIIs Bowerstone Market pointing 90° off of what it should be if you accept that the castle is west of the clocktower. In Mistpeak then sun also rises and sets in the same direction. As someone who sometimes over-analyzes things I have long ago given up trying to make any sense of the rotation of Albions planet. If you come up with a consistant theory I will be glad to test it.Garry Damrau(talk) 02:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :But then in all regards, we'd have to have 100% confirmation of where East and West rest in the game world. Be off even slightly and it can throw all theories to the trash pile. Granted that it claims Aurora is to the South of Albion, though can't remember where that is stated, that doesn't necessarily mean we can know the compass directions for the games. Take, for example, my country. If you go by the exact compass and map listings, my home town is South West of another, yet in all perception from being on the land my town is directly South of the town.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 03:42, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::As with all geography-related aspects, the Fable II map is my personal definitive resource. It has north on it too. By extension, I think the in-game F2 maps are also reasonable when it comes to orientation. Somewhere that I don't think it would be easy to work out is Mistpeak Valley, as there is no easy landmark for orientational comparisons. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:06, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::If you compare Fable II's map with III's you have to turn Fable II's slightly to make it match up, which would throw the directions out of whack a little. Although I wouldn't put it past the dev's to have messed up on that, I've had it where collecting experience made time speed up as long as I was collecting orbs. It is pleasantly amusing to see the moon race across the sky in seconds even though its only just risen lol--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 15:12, November 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I told you this was a can of worms. Why don't we all just agree that even if we were able to establish true compass directions (which we all know we can't) there would still be no rhyme or reason to the motions of the sun and moon, so why even try?Garry Damrau(talk) 04:05, November 16, 2012 (UTC)